


Soothe Away the Hurricane

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: Alex waking up from a reoccurring nightmare, and John naturally helping him the ways he knows best.





	

Laurens was dead.  
The surge of realisation crackled through his senses like lightning. No, it was lightning. The static shocks filling the air and scratching at his eardrums with every clap. Rolling waves of dizziness accompanied with wind so strong his body swayed precariously against it. It took every effort of his strength to stay upright, to keep moving forward inch by inch through this hurricane. The air was suffused with black water, biting like glass into his skin with every step.   
He had to find Laurens.  
But the hurricane was so strong, he could feel his feet getting lighter as he began to be swept away.  
He had to find his Laurens.  
But his Laurens couldn't survive this, his Laurens was dead.  
His Laurens was dead.  
Dead dead dead the wind whispered into his ears as Alex blacked out, his body being whipped violently in the hurricane.  
-  
"Alexander?"  
The eye of the storm settled on him for a moment, a warm voice in the darkness pulling him out of his terror. His Laurens.  
"Alex, are you alright?" Laurens whispered, looking concerned as Alex stopped tossing and turning and his eyes fluttered open again.  
Alexander became acutely aware of his situation, lying in his side in a dimly lit room- with only a few ebbing effacements of moonlight piercing the curtains. A stuffy blanket was wrapped around his legs far too tightly, as if he had been kicking out at the storm.   
There was no storm.  
His Laurens was sitting upright against the beds headboard, looking over earnestly at Alex and scanning his eyes for any sign of discomfort or fear. Laurens smiled as Alex's curious eyes met his warm ones, a smile that caused the freckles on his cheeks to be pushed up at the corners of his mouth, and that felt like warm waves of water rushing over you in the bitter cold.  
His Laurens was alive. He was safe from the hurricane.

Almost as quickly as he had awoken, Alexander surged forward to Laurens, wrapping his shaking hands around his neck and burying his head frantically in his collarbone. This elicited a small gasp from the worried man, but the shaking Alex's arms subsided as he felt hands gripping around his back-another snaking up to his hair and unknotting all the tangles that had formed from his fitful sleep.  
"I love you" Alex mouthed into Laurens neck, breathy and shaken. He repeated It over and over, gripping tighter at the man with every word.  
"I love you"

Laurens was not too accustomed to Alexander's night terrors, but had seen the dark circles and stuttering fingers in early mornings enough to know how badly they affected him. therefore he decided his best course of action was to comfort Alex in the only way he knew best. He gently tugged at the long dark strand of his hair, pulling Alex's face from his neck and raising up to his. The man was still afraid, muttering "I love you" quietly and staring back with those oh-so big eyes filled with apprehension. Laurens lifted a little, placing his lips against Alexander's forehead and kissing him slowly and steadily, to drive out all unwanted thoughts from his little Lions brain. He felt himself humming under this action, enjoying the way Alex curled up against him, touching hips together in some effort of intimacy. Laurens caressed his jawline, planting kisses accross his cheeks and nose delicately. His lips worked their way across his jaw, softening the muscles that had been grinding teeth into smiles again, he began to suck gently against Alex's neck- relishing the moans he got from the sensitive places reserved just for him. 

"Laurens I thought you were-" Alexander began to stutter quietly, furrowing his brow again and fidgeting slightly against Laurens arms.  
"Hush... It's okay now. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"  
Laurens gripped Alexander tighter, pulling him closer so that their legs were intertwined.  
"Good. That's...good"  
Alex whispered, relinquishing his fear as he drifted back again into slumber. The rise and fall of Laurens chest was too much for him, too calming for his nerves. He felt he would go through a thousand hurricanes just to spend these brief moments in bliss, in utter safety.  
"Laurens?" He whispered again, once again opening his eyes to gaze at Laurens.  
"Yes Alex?"  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> I know this is short but I'm probably going to post more on here, it's like casting out a line into the void and hoping maybe someone will read what's on it?   
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
